


>Feferi: select a suitable mate from among your suitors

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [5]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Lilioth's First Flight results in some quadrant-smearing shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Feferi: select a suitable mate from among your suitors

Well, you’re trying, though thinking rationally right now is extremely difficult! You know you dislike Kurth’s rider, though Kurth is lithe and clever. You don’t dislike his rider in the right way; no convenient reacharound there! Gyrenth is fast and strong and you barely managed to dodge him. T’bel is scared of you though, because he didn’t realize that trying to startle you on purpose is a bad idea and not very funny. He is therefore not a good choice, even if you like Gyrenth. S’tev and Carlth are right out because they are basically terrible and stupid and shouldn’t even have come to this Flight. If they don’t stop wing-crowding you, you are totally going to bite them. You are going to _bite them a lot_.

That leaves Gareth and Wuranth. You like them and their riders a lot! Karkat is a good friend, and J’on is funny and ridiculous and his arguments with Karkat are hilarious and cute. Gareth is about six dragonlengths away at about four o’clock. You aren’t quite sure where Wuranth is. You veer toward Gareth, and suddenly Wuranth is on top of you, tangling with you before you can reach Gareth.

"Gotcha!" J’on says, wrapping his arms around your waist. He doesn’t jump when you hiss and threat-display at him. You approve of this lack of fear, but the part of you that is Feferi is annoyed at being diverted from Gareth.

You-Lilioth shriek and twist free from Wuranth-J’on, and dive for Gareth-Karkat, who has dropped another six dragonlengths while you were wrestling with Wuranth. You catch him up and Karkat’s surprise is adorable when you pull him in and kiss him. J’on follows you because Wuranth is still following and you all end up in the bed together. There’s some shouting going on but you don’t really care at all because they people doing the shouting are not worth the trouble of listening too right now.

* * *

 

You would very much like to spend the next day or so in bed. You’re not exactly tired, but Lilioth is a warm and sweet presence in the back of your head. She is cuddled up in her weyr with Gareth and Wuranth. You’d also like to be cuddled up, but your cuddlebuddies are not in your bed, or even in your respite block. Instead, they are arguing quietly in the next block.

They are being very dumb. John keeps saying, “this is something that’s never happened before!” As if saying that would make what happened immediately not happen. Karkat’s position is “well it did happen, so stop flipping your shit.”

You haul yourself out of bed and put on a robe before heading into the next block. The argument comes to a guilty, faltering stop. They both apologize for waking you almost in unison, which is kind of cute. (At the moment you suspect just about anything would be cute, which is probably fortunate for your silly dumb boys.) “What’s the problem?” You ask, even though you already know what the problem is.

"Well, um." J’on flushes. "Um. Both of us?"

"Lilioth doesn’t mind, and Gareth and Wuranth seem pretty content right now," You point out.

"But you can’t have more than one weyrmate at a time," John protested. "Even if you can have more than one quadranty thing."

Karkat hisses. “One person. In each quadrant you sad dunderfuck. And you don’t see me complaining about the weird quadrant smearing shenanigans of this situation. Also, I’m under the impression that it is not actually a requirement to become weyrmates just because your dragon flew someone else’s dragon.”

"But queen riders are different," J’on says, looking horrified. "It’s not like Lilioth’s a green or something, no one cares if a green rider doesn’t have a weyrmate, but queen riders might become Weyrwoman someday."

"And you want a chance at being Weyrleader, and having me around might be inconvenient to you?" Karkat sneers.

"What? No!" J’on says. "I mean, if Feferi wanted me to be her weyrmate, I could be the Weyrleader but if you’re going to start your own Weyr, you should have a troll Weyrleader!"

"That’s not going to be me," Karkat says irritably. "I’m a mutant!"

They appear to have forgotten you are there! You step forward and pap them both very hard upside the head! They yelp and complain about it. “Neither one of you are going to be Weyrleader!” You tell them. “I am going to be the Weyrleader, therefore it does not matter how many dragons Lilioth flies in singles, pairs or trios, because I will always be in charge of everyone!” J’on starts to protest, but you give him a glare. “J’on don’t you even dare say ‘that’s not the way it’s done.’ Your people can use any method they want to choose a Weyrleader, but I do not have to follow that custom!”

J’on looks contrite, and a little embarrassed. You have the distinct impression that Wuranth is probably giving him an earful. He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell Karkat I wouldn’t stand in his way.”

(Which you think is a dumb thing to say, because J'on and Karkat aren't even _rivals_ _,_ and you are not something to be rivals _about_ if J’on is suggesting what you think he’s suggesting.)

"You were going to sneak off, and the only reason you didn’t was because Gareth woke me up," Karkat growled. "Even if we aren’t quadranted, that’s just fardling rude."

"J’on doesn’t have to stay if he doesn’t want to," you say. You’re a little surprised how upsetting the idea of J’on sneaking off is.

J’on looks even more embarrassed. “I didn’t want to go, which is the problem,” He says, flushing. “But I don’t want to stand between you and Karkat.”

"Why would you?" You ask, a little confused. "We’re not black for each other, and I don’t think Karkat has any serious caliginous feelings for you, no matter what he says, there’s no need for a third leaf!"

Now J’on looks confused. “I, what? Black is the hatelove thing, right? I was just saying that I don’t want to interfere with your relationship?”

"But—oh!" You laugh. "Yes, ‘black’ is the hatelove thing. You said ‘stand between,’ which is kind of an ashen thing? Which was confusing."

"Eheheh. Sorry," J’on says.

"And I agree with Karkat," you tell him. "You shouldn’t have tried sneaking off like that." You take J’on and Karkat by the arm. "I think we should talk more about this over breakfast!" You tug them out of your weyr and down to breakfast. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the level of dislike Lilioth and Feferi hold for S'tev and Carlth, say their names the way Cecil says _Steve Carlsburg_. Because that is how Feferi says their names.


End file.
